Kill the Psychopaths
Kill the Psychopaths is fifth Episode of Akame ga Kill!: Kurotama. Plot The Skull hunter decided on the way to The Capital, but the travel is to long. Mero want, that his group cleaves in two Parts, because Mero thougth that he and his group was followed by Black Souls members. Mero want that they met on the way or in The Capital, but alive. They separated the way. Akame, Firu and Shirome have gone to the forest and Mero and Tinena have gone to another way to Capital. Then in the travel, Firu gotten a headache. Shirome want to known what is with Firu. Firu told, that he can understood how Mero felt, because Firu lost his familie and his Twin Brother and Big Brother. Firu asked to Shirome, that how she has been joined the skull hunter. Shirome told that she was raised by pirates. She and her parents was Slaves, until the Captain Bara Zilnie bought Shirome as Child. Shiromes parents want that they also bought by Captain Bara Zilnie, but the captain did not want bought the parents, because the Captain want to have a Child without a woman. Since she was the daughter of Captain Bara Zilnie and in his pirates crew. Someday Shirome has stolen the two sword (Teigu), Zangetsu and Mugetsu. Her adoptive father was proud to his daughter, because his daughter become to Pirates, like himself. Than in next day was Bara Zilnie Pirates ship attacked by the Empire. Shirome taked hers Teigu, Zangetsu and Mugetsu and defended her Pirates ship. Suddently Shirome seen how the Imperial Guard cut the head of Captain Bara Zilnie. Shirome became rage and she begun a big massacre on the Pirates ship. She was too angry, that she killed the Imperial Guard and her own Crew. After that she was alone, until she met Mero. He asked Shirome, that she joins the Skull Hunter. Shirome joined the group. Akame said, that they have no time talked about the past and they must go on. Later they made the campfire and spent the night there. Firu guarded the sleeping Akame and Shirome. Suddently was Firu injected sleep aid, he slept, because Firu was not in his Skeleton shape. Akame, Shirome and Firu wake up, they were chained at the lags, them hands were tied with rope and have worn only underwear in the cellar. In the Cellar was bitten and mangled bodys, Then came three Psychopaths and introduced themselves. The First Psychopath called Jin Kiru (the cannibal), The Second one called Jon Kira (the Masked killer), The third Psychopath called Jan Kirai (The Crazy killer). In same time was Vic, Kalbi and her Guardians followed The Skull hunter. On the way Vic stayed and perceived with her teigu Insanity Eye: EyeSaw, that they have group The Skull Hunter in two Parts and separated the way. Vic felt that Akame, Shirome and Firu will died. Therefore they decided to following Mero and Tinena. The three Psychopaths was happy, because they have Firu and Akame. Jan Kirai, Jon Kira and Jin Kiru left the cellar. After This Firu turn into Skeleton shape (because they could not take off the The Skeleton Man: Reaper ), he exempted his hands, than he taked the axe on the ground and he cut his legs out. Firu fetched the key on the table and exempted Shirome, Akame and his legs, because he can reattachment his legs. After This came the three Psychopaths back with knife and they was surprised that they exempted the captivity. Jon Kira want stab Firu, but he cann't killed Firu in his Skeleton shape. Suddendly came Akame and slain with the axe on Jon Kiras face. Jin Kiru bitted Shirome Arms, but Shirome beaten Jin Kiru away, Then she taked the Knife and stabbed Jin Kiru to death. Jan Kirai begun to laugh and was pleased, because they enjoy the fought between murderer and his prey. Jan Kirai told, that they made him happy and he like it, how they killed his mates. Firu broken his nape, because Firu did not want heard this words. After this they to get dressed their clothing, taked their Teigu and left the house. Akame, Shirome and Firu want gone further, but they did known where they are and Akame, Shirome and Firu travel to the next Village. Characters *Akame *Firu *Shirome *Mero *Tinena *Shiromes perants (flashback) *Captain Bara Zilnie (flashback) *Jin Kiru *Jon Kira *Jan Kirai *Vic *Kalbi Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Episodes Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Category:Episodes